Breathe again
by Marchbabe
Summary: Bonnie left Mystic falls after betraying Klaus. Now five years later she comes back and is forced to face her demons and come face to face with the man who once loved her but now hates her. THIS IS AN AH/AU STORY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**Hello everyone, it's been awhile! I am back with another Klonnie. I know, I know but I can't really get over that couple or resist them XD. I love their chemistry. I also love Klaroline but there is something undeniably fresh and unpredictable about Klonnie.**

**Summary: Bonnie left Mystic falls after betraying Klaus. Now five years later she has to come back and she is forced to face her demons and come face to face with the man who once loved her but now hates her. THIS IS AH/AU**

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD coz if I did, my beautiful Kol would still be alive and Bonnie would have already crossed to the dark side with Klaus, hehehehe.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Bonnie closed her eyes and relished in the feel of the warm sand on her feet. She liked taking strolls on the beach in the late afternoons when the soft orange glow of the horizon announced a warm evening.

She tightened her white shawl around her shoulders and smiled softly at the many memories playing in her head. With a soft sigh, she made her way back to the small house that she had on the beach. Grams would have been proud of her. Sadly, she wasn't alive anymore, nor was her father, she had inherited her father's medical practice and Emily helped run it, because she was still in Mystic falls. She had never known her mother.

She had been away from mystic falls for almost five years and had never looked back nor had she wanted to. Things had gone horribly wrong before leaving and she couldn't have taken it anymore. The people closest to her had turned their backs on her and had disappointed her beyond measure. She still kept in touch with Caroline, Tyler and surprisingly Damon and Elijah who usually visited her whenever he had free time.

She unlocked the front door and walked to the kitchen to make herself some tea, just as she was walking to her bedroom, her phone rang and she smiled.

"_Bonnie, you better have a very good explanation as to why you didn't pick up your phone." _Caroline's pitchy voice spoke through the phone with annoyance.

"Hello, nice to hear from you too, how was your day?" Bonnie spoke in a faux-cheerful voice, while pressing her phone between her shoulder and ear.

"_Don't patronize me young lady! I have been calling you for three days, anyways, that's not the point. Bonnie it's my twenty fifth birthday in a week and I am inviting you and it's not negotiable…"_

"Care…" Bonnie started with a sigh only to be interrupted by a very adamant Caroline.

"_Listen Bonnie, why don't you do this for yourself?" _She sighed_. "Look, you've been gone for too long and everyone has moved on…but you haven't…and Kol, he also misses you. He was your best friend and he feels abandoned…"_ She could hear the frown in her voice and it made her feel ashamed.

"Care, I do care, I just don't know what to tell him…"

"_Bon, you guys have been friends forever and you left without saying anything…not only that but you didn't even bother keeping in touch with him…"_ Caroline said softly.

"Care, I miss him so bad, i… I just assumed he'd side with…with…" Bonnie couldn't bring herself to say his name.

"_But you were his friend before you fell in love with his brother…"_ Caroline insisted.

Bonnie took few minutes to really ponder about her actions and how it affected her friend. While she was too busy doing what she could to get over her heartache, she didn't even think about anyone else.

"Alright Care, I am coming." She said with finality in her voice.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Bonnie double checked herself before leaving to Caroline's house. The party was on Saturday and she made sure to arrive on in the morning and she'd leave that same evening.

She wore black tight leather skinny pants, a red sleeveless blouse that was transparent on the sides. She chose to wear high open toe ankle boots.

She grabbed her clutch bag and headed out. She had rented a room at a hotel not very far from Caroline's house.

She got into the car she had hired and drove off.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Klaus was sitting in his room debating with himself. He sighed once more and looked at the birthday invitation that he had received in his mail a month ago. Caroline would have his head if he didn't show up. She had spent every waking minute of her life to threaten her friends into showing up at her party. Friends…Bonnie…that name left a bitter taste in his mouth. So much that he couldn't resist grimacing.

"Are you going to move from that spot any time soon?" Rebekah's head popped in the doorway, before letting herself in.

"Bekah, haven't you left already for the party." He didn't bother to look at her, his gaze still on the invitation.

"No…I am worried about you." She sat next to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Why?" He asked surprised, still not looking at her.

"You haven't been yourself lately, it's Bo_"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" He shouted throwing the invitation violently on the floor, surprising his sister who recoiled slightly from him.

"Klaus, you need to move on from that." She attempted.

"You know nothing of what you're talking about so stay out of it!" He shouted, his breath labored and his chest heaving rapidly.

"Nick, calm down!" She frowned slowly before standing up and leaving her brother to cool down.

Clearly the Bonnie subject was still sore to Klaus. He hated and loved her at the same time. Correction, he hated how much he still cared and how much he could still lose control over the mere mention of her name. He needed to distract himself from all this mess. He would go to Caroline's party.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

When Bonnie arrived to the party, it was already in full swing. She saw several cars parked outside and felt suddenly nervous…this was a bad idea. She almost lost her nerve when she saw Kol getting out of his car and walking to the house with a wrapped gift in his hands. From what she could see in the distance, he wore dark jeans, a simple black tee and a black leather jacket with boots. His hair was considerably shorter than when she saw him last, giving him a mature look. Before losing her nerve once more, she mustered all the confidence that she had left and stepped out of the small rented car.

She strode purposefully toward the door and before she walked in, the door swung open to reveal Elena. She hadn't changed much except that her hair was shorter and lighter. She saw shock fill her former friend's eyes before being replaced by a cool look.

"Hello Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Elena lifted her chin to look down on her but the days where Bonnie cowered were gone.

Sticking her foot forward with a small smirk, she replied. "Why hello to you too Elena, and as for your question, Caroline invited me." She tilted her head slightly.

"Really?" Elena gave her a mocking look as if she really didn't believe a word of what she was saying.

"Yes Elena, really." Bonnie dared Elena to contradict her.

And just in that instant, the blonde appeared at the door and squealed lifting Bonnie off the ground in a tight hug.

"OMG! YOU CAME!" Caroline smiled radiantly at her friend. "And oh my, Bonnie you look hot! I love the shorter hair!" She said patting her head slightly. If Elena was honest with herself, Bonnie looked stunning. That was an outfit that she would have never worn before but now, well things had changed Elena guessed.

"Told you I'd come." She gave her a small smile and gave an "I told you so" look to Elena who opened her mouth but was interrupted by Kol appearing behind Caroline.

"Oh bloody hell, Care! What has you scream_" His voice died on his lips while his surprise was apparent.

"Hi Kol…" She smiled slightly.

Without warning, Kol shoved past Elena who yelped a bit, and headed outside. His surprise had apparently turned into anger.

"Kol, wait!" Bonnie rushed after him and caught him by his wrist.

"For what Bonnie!" He yelled and turned around, fixing her with a broken look. She was lost for words. Out of everything that she had rehearsed, she didn't imagine this scenario and it proved to be worse than she had originally thought. "What? Nothing to say? But why am I surprised? You didn't have anything to say five years ago, but why would you start now?" His stare intensified. It was no secret that Kol had a very bad temper but Bonnie had never been scared of him…until now. And the worst part was that he had every right to be mad.

"I was scared ok!" She blurted out and let go of his hand, slowly, tears filling her eyes. Kol's face softened at the sight of her tears.

"Scared of what?" He asked.

"Of disappointing you…"She said softly.

"You left me! Left me Bonnie! You were my best friend! We shared everything! I thought I meant more to you than a broken heart!" He said, sadness dripping from his every word.

"You did and that's why I had to leave, I couldn't face after what I did…you were better left alone_"

"Says who!" He shouted with renewed anger and disbelief. "You left for you and you didn't give a damn about anyone!"

"That's not true Kol…I am sorry…" She was not holding her tears anymore.

Kol looked at his friend and how broken she looked. She was a woman but she looked like the girl she had been before leaving. And just like that, he also broke down and pulled her in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him as well.

"I missed my friend so much…" Kol whispered in her hair.

"I missed you too!" She laughed softly, happy to finally be with Kol.

"Damn darling, you look hot!" He told her and he meant it.

"Thanks Kol." She blushed. She had to admit that he looked even more handsome now that he had been five years ago. "About what five years ago…"

"No…" He shook his head, and brought his hands to rest on her bare shoulders. "I just got you back; I don't want to spoil it with that." His brown eyes shone in the darkness. "Come on darling, we have a party to crash." He smiled mischievously.

"Like the good old days." She smiled and linked their hands.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

"Caroline! I can't believe you invited her!" Elena said, following Caroline in the kitchen.

"Well, she is my best friend and I wanted her here." Caroline turned to face Elena with a sigh.

"After what she did!" Elena exclaimed with disbelief.

"Well I don't see you giving crap to Damon after what he did. I don't see you giving Bekah anything and we know she tried to sleep with_"

"Alright alright! I get it!" Elena said sharply, interrupting her friend from going further.

"Do you? Because I think you don't! What happened was between Klaus and she is their problem! And you of all people shouldn't judge!" Caroline snapped at Elena who gasped a little bit. She hated reminding her friend of her shortcomings but she had had enough. Because Elena had almost slept with Damon when she was still with Stefan.

"Caroline…"

"No, it's my party and no one will ruin it for me!" Caroline said, exiting the kitchen and leaving a stunned Elena behind.

Kol looked at Bonnie once they were on the porch.

"Ready?" He asked.

"As I will ever be." She smiled weakly.

Kol pushed the door open and to say that people were shocked was an understatement. They all stopped whatever they were doing and stared. Stefan was the first to break from his stupor and walked toward them.

"Hey Bonnie! It's good to see you!" Stefan gave her a genuine smile and hugged her.

"Hey Stef, good to see you too!" She returned his hug.

She looked around and saw Tyler who also came forward to greet and hug her. She saw Hayley, Rebekah, Matt, Damon, Elena and other people she knew. They all seemed to be whispering among themselves. Caroline walked in the room and started to talk.

"Everyone, Bonnie is here! So please make her feel welcome, if not, you know where the door is!" Caroline smiled brightly.

"Did you know she was back?" Rebekah asked Matt.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't know."

"This is too much!" Rebekah put her flute on the nearby table and walked toward Bonnie, her anger growing with each step.

"Well, I can see you're back!" Rebekah almost barked and Bonnie just looked at her. She didn't expect any less from the blonde.

"Well, as you can see!" Bonnie smiled. She wouldn't be intimidated.

"You are shameless! You just_"

She put her hand up to interrupt the other woman.

"Whatever you have to say, don't! This is Caroline's day and you don't have the right to mess it up."

"Mess it up? Are you serious?"

"Yes sister, she is and I agree with her. Let's not get into anything right now." Kol told his twin sister firmly. With a huff, she turned around and left.

"Alright, Bon, I need to help me set some of these platters in the kitchen, come with me." Caroline pulled a very grateful Bonnie.

After an hour or so, Klaus finally arrived at the party. As he suspected, it was pretty crowded and the music was loud. He didn't know if it was his imagination or not but everyone was giving him funny looks.

"Hey stranger!" Hayley hugged and kissed him softly.

"Hey yourself." He smiled and let go of her.

"Where is the birthday girl?"

"In the kitchen." Hayley saw Klaus starting toward the kitchen. "But wait_" Before she could finish, he was already opening the kitchen door.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Bonnie was satisfied with her handy work. Caroline had left her in the kitchen to take a call from her mother outside who was away for the weekend. After inspecting it for quite some time, she decided to go back to the party. As she opened the door, she bumped into a hard body that would have sent her to the floor but a pair of strong arms caught her waist. The gesture and the male's cologne seemed familiar. She lifted her head to thank her savior when she was met with shocked striking blue eyes.

Klaus froze. He couldn't believe it was Bonnie he was holding. Years had been good to her…she looked more mature and he loved her haircut. She was still pressed against him and he couldn't control the way his own body betrayed him and responded to the heat of hers.

Bonnie wasn't prepared to see Klaus; Caroline assured her he wouldn't be there. Apparently Rebekah had confirmed it. So why he there? And more importantly, why couldn't she control the flood of emotions she felt. He had grown even more handsome if that was even possible. Like Kol, his hair was cropped shorter and he sported a five o'clock shadow. Gone was his youthful look to be replaced by that of a very grown and sophisticated man. And his body was definitely more muscular.

Klaus wanted to push her away, pull her close, kiss her, punish her, touch her, deny her all at the same time. The turmoil he felt inside was overcome by the grief he still felt for what she did. And as if she was on fire, he let her go.

"Why are you here?" He said coldly, grabbing her upper arm forcefully.

"Caroline invited me." She said, not looking at him.

He jolted her forward and she yelped, looking at those hauntingly beautiful eyes.

"Nik you're hurting me!"

"And I should do much more! This is what you deserve sweetheart!" He said menacingly. His expression growing somber.

"Please…" She pleaded.

"You're nothing but a whore." He said calmly, releasing her.

That alone hurt her beyond measure. Her Klaus could never say anything like that.

"Nik, you don't mean that…"

"Oh but I do, that's what you are. Mother dearest was right about you. I wish I had never met you, you are but a stain that I am trying to erase from my life."

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore and rushed out before anyone could reach her.

Kol saw Klaus exiting the kitchen but pushed him back inside.

"What did you do to her?" Kol demanded.

"Why little brother I just told her the truth." He laughed humorlessly.

"You had no right!" Kol exploded.

"Did you forget what she did?" Klaus yelled back.

"I did not, but it was to you, not to me!"

"Wow, it's good to see that my own family has my back!" Klaus sneered.

"I have your back." Kol defended himself.

"Oh really? Could have fooled me!" He shoved Kol out of his way and left the party.

Rebekah noticed it and went to Kol.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Back off Bekah…" He started walking toward the door.

"If you have hurt_"

"I said back the hell off Bekah! Dammit!" He pushed past her.

"Everything alright?" Matt came to her side.

"What do you think? Take me home!"

A few minutes later, Caroline came back in.

"Hey where are Bonnie, Kol, Bekah and Matt? What happened?"

"Klaus happened." Damon said less than happy. The total evening had been terrible.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Bonnie spent the whole night crying. She still loved him but she had seen in his eyes was pure hatred. She couldn't stand his hatred at all. After what seemed like ages, she fell into a sleepless dream.

She was awakened by the ringtone of her phone. She called without checking the caller ID.

"Hello beautiful!" A male voice spoke.

"Damon?" She sat up straight in her bed.

"The one and only!" she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why are you calling? You didn't talk to me last night." She frowned.

"Well, I was kinda shocked and plus I didn't wanna freak Lena."

"Ha, it's always about her, isn't it?"

"Nah, I just wanted to tell you that I am by your hotel you have twenty minute to get ready, we're going out for breakfast." He hung up. Typical Damon, she thought annoyed and happy at the same time.

Twenty minutes later, she was downstairs when she saw him wave. She was wearing a simple lemon green summer dress with gold sandals and accessories.

She hugged him and he took a moment to appreciate her looks.

"Damon…" She warned him.

"What? I am still a man and you're a very very beautiful woman." He wiggled his eyebrows and she just laughed.

Bonnie and Damon were a very unlikely pair. Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Kol and Rebekah had been in the same grade back in school and friends as well. Jeremy, Elena's younger who was currently in Denver, was in a lower grade. While Bonnie hung out a lot with Kol mostly but Caroline and Elena too, she also hung out with Stefan but had found his older brother really annoying. And the fact that he had been after Elena made her despise him more.

But after many dramas, they found they had many things in common, including their love for 7th Heaven…yeah don't ask. And he was now engaged to her cousin Emily.

Damon drove to the grille, now owned by Matt. They walked in ordered and started to eat. All was going well until she saw Klaus and Hayley walking in and kissing. Damon sensed her stiffen and looked behind him. He understood. Hayley left shortly after but Klaus stayed and ordered coffee. He looked good with black pants and a crisp white shirt reading the newspaper.

"When did that happen?" her voice trembled slightly.

"About a year ago…look if you want to go, we can go." He said softly, taking her soft hand in his.

"No...He won't ruin it." She smiled weakly but Damon wasn't convinced. His phone rang.

"Sorry gotta take this, it's Em." Damon excused himself. Emily was currently out of town for work. He stepped outside and she decided to go to the bathroom.

Once inside, she sighed. It looked like she couldn't do this. She had to leave. She heard the lock of the bathroom and looked at the door to see Klaus. He didn't say anything but just looked at her. He had noticed her since he had entered the grille but pretended to have not. He had followed her to the bathroom when he saw her going there. It was not planned but it happened.

"Nik, what are you doing." Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it would jump out of her chest.

He just smirked. He liked how scared she looked. He walked toward her and she walked back until her back was pressed against the wall. He was standing in front of her, looking at her intensely.

"Nik, if you_"

She was interrupted by his lips crushing hers. He pulled her against him as she laced her arms around his neck. It started off gently but now Klaus was devouring her mouth and touching her everywhere. She felt his emotions in every kiss; love and hate passion and denial. He left her mouth to suck in her neck and she moaned loudly. His hands went under her dress and she stiffened. Reality came back crushing; she didn't want it like this. Klaus chuckled and let go of her.

"So it hasn't changed, huh?" he smiled bitterly. "He still gets to have you while I can't." he shook his head.

"Nik_"

"No, I don't want to hear this. I hate you! But I can't get you out of my head…I suppose I am just a fool for wanting you." He turned and left her there to cry again.

After her horrible morning, she decided to spend her afternoon with Kol. It did wonders to her. In their little group, Kol and Bonnie were the closest because they had been friends since childhood. But she had never met Klaus until he came back from Princeton after boarding school. She was barely seventeen and he was twenty. In the first few weeks she had met him, she had developed a crush on him but he was used to rich and spoilt girls. For the next two years, he had gone back to Princeton to study some more. Mikael Mikaelson, their father had passed on from a stroke when Kol was still a toddler. Elijah and Finn, their older brothers had always made her feel welcome. Rebekah was also her friend but not as close of a friend as Kol. It was when Klaus had come back that the passion between the two had started and they couldn't stay away from each other. But that was the past.

They spent their afternoon talking about everything that had happened in the last five years. While bonnie had become what she had always wanted: a dance instructor, Kol had taken over as a marketing executive. Under his playfulness, he was a very intelligent and focused person.

"Dance teacher?" Kol asked.

"Yup, and you? Marketing exec?"

"Well, what can I say darling? My looks alone attract clients!" They both laughed.

Esther was in her study thinking. She heard that the Bennett girl came back and couldn't tolerate that. It had barely been a day and Klaus came back drunk last night, and when he came back from work the following afternoon, he seemed almost angry. Esther wasn't stupid, she suspected that something had happened, judging from her son's mood. She was aware that the Bennett girl was best friend with Kol but she had never approved of it, quite the opposite. But Kol was such a difficult child who didn't make friend that she conceded to that whim. She would have to do something about it and fast. Klaus was practically engaged to Hayley and it would stay like that.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

In the evening, she had a night out with Kol, Tyler, Matt(who had finally spoken to Bonnie because his fiancée was MIA), Caroline and Damon. Caroline said Elena and Stefan had already something planned but she knew better, they all did. They went to a restaurant bar outside of Mystic falls.

"Do you really have to go back?" Caroline whined and took her second shot of tequila.

"Blondie is right, even she is clever enough to know!" Damon smirked and Caroline just glared at him.

"Damon…" Matt warned and earned an eye roll from Damon.

"Well, my classes are starting on Tuesday, so I only have two days." She smiled sadly.

"Well, can't you find a job here?" Kol asked hopeful.

"Don't be stupid Kol, she works in the city, which means she makes more money there! Besides, how many people would take dance classes in the Mystic falls hell hole?" Tyler said.

"Well, excuse me Lockwood but I don't remember talking to you!" Kol huffed.

"Kol…play nice." Bonnie warned. "Kol, I have a life there, I am not sure I will know what to do here anymore."

"But you're not happy there." He pressed and she thought about it for a while.

"No I am not."

**KBKBKBKBKB**

The next morning, Bonnie walked purposefully inside the Mikaelson manor. Many people would have been lost but not her; she had spent most of her childhood and teenage years within these walls. Without knocking, she went straight into Esther's study.

"Still as ill-mannered as I remember." Esther spoke, her back facing Bonnie.

"Still as judgmental as I remember." Bonnie bit back. "What do you want Esther." She crossed her arms on her chest.

"My, my, someone has grown a backbone over the years." Esther finally turned back, the epitome of class and elegance.

"I don't have time. What do you want?"

"Very well. I shall go straight to the point. Leave Mystic Falls."

"Or what?" Bonnie challenged.

"You do not wish to contend with me stupid girl. You will do as I say." Esther snapped.

"You don't own me Esther!" Bonnie said, tilting her chin up.

"You know that my threat is still valid."

"I am not with Klaus so I don't see why you worry…"

"So much bravado…but I know you still love him and he is your downfall. Just like five years ago, I will do what I have to do to keep you away from him. I wonder how you will feel knowing that you caused him to lose everything he holds dear. If you set foot here again, like I told you five years ago, he will be the one to pay!"

"You wouldn't dare…" Bonnie's voice trembled. "I already did what you wanted me to do, I made him hate me!"

"And I must admit you're quite the performer!" She chuckled. "You had everyone fooled with that admission of cheating with some man. It was enough to break my poor dear's heart."

"You're a monster!" She yelled.

"I know. It's called tough love. I will do what I have to ensure that my sons have the best. If you set foot in Mystic Falls again, others will suffer the consequences. I hear Caroline has applied for a good journalist job. I'd hate to see her miss it. And Matt? The little restaurant he owns can be mine anytime. Not to mention your other friends. And don't think of mentioning it to anyone, think about your father's medical practice. Leave today!"

"Leave my friends alone! Leave Klaus alone too! I will leave to never come back!" Bonnie's body trembled as she ran out. But as she did, she didn't see the person, standing behind the door with a shocked face.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Rebekah had to find Klaus. If what she had heard was true then he needed to know. She was on her way out when she had seen Bonnie walk in. curiosity got the best of her as she saw Bonnie get into her mother's study. And she decided to find out why Bonnie would visit her mother, and she did.

Klaus was on his yacht, flipping through some documents.

"Hayley, what are you doing here?" He frowned. Since his debacle with Bonnie in the bathroom, he had been hiding there, thinking. He still loved her but it was oh so bittersweet.

"I have been looking for you everywhere." She purred and tried to sit on his lap but he gently pushed her.

"Hayley…no…I am working."

Hayley stood up angrily.

"The least you can do is being honest with me!" She snapped.

"Excuse me?" Klaus gave her a confused look.

"You heard me! I always noticed you never shared your whole with me! I tried for an entire year but I could never compete with her, could I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bonnie is who I am talking about!" She snapped again.

"Hayley, calm down."

"Calm down? I saw the pictures of her that you hid in you little apartment! You haven't let go yet and just when I thought we were going to be okay, she comes back and you lose it! You love her, tell me I am wrong." Hayley challenged him.

"You are not wrong." He sighed and stood up. "When she betrayed me, there is a piece of me that she took with her…I have tried Hayley, I really have but she is the woman that my heart can't seem to let go of." He looked so broken that Hayley's anger faded.

It seemed that he was suffering more than her.

"Klaus, you know I love you but I think you need to figure yourself out." She kissed his cheek and walked out.

Just when Klaus sat back, an agitated Rebekah barked in.

"Rebekah, what's wrong?"

"Nik, you will never believe what I am about to tell you!"

**KBKBKBKBKB**

Klaus slammed the front door open and went in search of his mother with his sister on his heels, she had called Kol who was already home. He found her in her bedroom.

"YOU!" He shouted.

"Nik, are you back, I was so worried!" She rushed to hug him but he caught her wrist.

"Worried about me mother!" He laughed. "All this time that I thought Bonnie had betrayed me, it was all you?" Klaus asked menacingly. "ANSWER ME?" He shouted.

"I don't know what you are talking about, you need to stop." Esther sounded scared.

"No mother, you need to stop the lies!"

"Is that what she told you, she obviously lied to you!"

"No mother." Rebekah walked in with Kol behind her. "I heard it all from your mouth."

"Are you going to deny that too huh?" He let go of her wrist.

"You don't understand! I did it for you!" She cried out.

"For me? FOR ME? You watched me turn into a miserable and unhappy man and you did it FOR ME?" Klaus yelled, his face a mask of disbelief.

"She is not like us! She is a dance teacher for crying out loud! What can she give you."

"So what? Do you think I care? I love her and I will get her back but I am done with you! Do you hear me? I am done with you!" He said coldly and walked out of her room.

**KBKBKBKBKB**

After Rebekah told everyone what happened, Elena felt guilty. Rebekah and Elena decided to apologize for the way they had treated Bonnie. Bonnie didn't really care about that but was just glad to have her two friends back. But she still had to go back and she hadn't since Klaus ever since the bathroom incident.

Bonnie was glad to be back home; her class was bigger than she expected and she really gave it her all. It's been two weeks that she had been back from Mystic Falls and she was already missing all of her friends. It was already nine in the evening when she got home. She opened the door and switched the lights on. Her heart almost gave out when she saw who was sitting on her sofa: Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" She said, still flustered by his presence.

"I came to see you." He said gently but firmly. He wore dark blue jeans, a white tee, and a black leather jacket with black combat boots. 'Damn, he looks good' Bonnie thought.

"How the hell did you get into my house?" She demanded.

"That doesn't matter." He said almost amused. He took few steps toward her. "What matters is what I am here to do."

"Which is?" She eyed him with a questioning look.

"To ask for your forgiveness." He took her hands in his and carried on. "I should have never doubted you…I realized that now…and when I think about what my mother did to you…love, why didn't you tell me?" He finally looked at her.

"She threatened to have my father's practice closed…I couldn't let that happen…it's the only thing that I have left of him…and she was going to hurt you too." She said sadly.

"I can't believe her!" He almost shouted angrily but calmed himself. "I am not here for her but you." He said, still holding his hands.

"I don't know what to say…" Bonnie said softly.

"Say you forgive me." He pleaded, squeezing her hands gently.

"I…I forgive you. You didn't know…I made you react like that." Klaus closed his eyes and breathed in. he released her arms and pulled her to him by her waist.

"Love, I am not here to lie to you…I love you. I have never stopped loving you. When I think of having a family, it is only you who comes into my mind. I want you to be the mother of my children; I want to grow old with you. They say that marriage becomes boring, well I would very much like for you to get bored with me." His blue eyes never left hers. Bonnie's emotions were on overdrive. She couldn't believe that Klaus had practically asked her to marry him.

"What about Hayley?"

"We broke up before you even left. She knew that I only loved you. And not only do I love you Bonnie but I desire you very much love." He replied with a smirk and she blushed.

"Nik, I…what are you saying?"

"I am saying that I am yours and you are mine. I am saying that I am your man and you're my lady sweetheart. I am saying that I refuse to live without you because I don't have to. I am saying…" He let her go to get onto one knee and taking a velvet box out.

"I am saying marry me." He held it to her.

As cheesy as it was, Bonnie thought it was perfect. She couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes…I will!" She said and Klaus put the ring on her finger and kissed her hard. She kissed him with fervor and he hoisted her around his hips. Seeing how things were escalating, Klaus pushed her gently.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"I want to do things right." He whispered against her lips.

"I am ready…"

"You might think you are love, because we are in the heat of the moment…but you once told me that you made a promise to your grams and yourself that you would give yourself on your wedding night. And I want to honor that." He said softly. In that moment, Bonnie loved him even more for that. For respecting her.

"Well…" She smirked, lacing her arms around his neck. "Better marry me soon then…coz you're making it hard for me to wait…" She gave him another kiss.

"Couldn't agree more." He kissed her back. And really, he couldn't.

**PLEASE REVIEW, PRETTY PLEASE. LOL. ANYWAY THAT'S IT XD HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


End file.
